Crystal
by Klaine Hummel-Anderson Warbler
Summary: Quinn Fabray porte une carapace bien trop lourde, elle se cache de la vérité, par peur de l'affronter. Le jour où elle rencontre Rachel Berry à l'université, les choses commencent à changer. UA Faberry


**CRYSTAL**

Résumé : Quinn Fabray porte une carapace bien trop lourde, elle se cache de la vérité, par peur de l'affronter. Le jour où elle rencontre Rachel Berry à l'université, les choses commencent à changer. UA Faberry

Notes de l'auteur : Un UA, ma première fiction sur le couple Faberry, où Quinn est la parfaite chrétienne, qui renie son saphisme de peur de ne pas être acceptée par les autres. Rachel est égale à elle même. Les deux ne se connaissent pas mais se rencontre le premier jour de leur première année à l'université NYIH (New York Institute of the Humanities), **Rating T **normalement, ça dépendra de comment j'avance … Bon là je suis en train de raconter l'histoire, donc je vais me taire. Passons à l'histoire directement avec ce court prologue … Donc bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Routine habituelle … Rien ne m'appartient ! Quinn et Rachel ainsi que les autres appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et au reste.

* * *

Prologue

_The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_

Elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle arrangeait ses cheveux de temps à autres, voulant apparaître aussi parfaite possible devant les élèves qu'elle rencontrerait aujourd'hui. À son ancien lycée de Fairbrook, elle était la reine du lycée, la fille la plus populaire, et maintenant qu'elle prenait un nouveau départ, elle se devait de faire bonne figure.

Quinn avait été extrêmement populaire, oui, mais cela n'avait pas duré jusqu'au bout ...

Quinn portait cette _carapace _(comme elle l'appelait), qu'elle portait toujours aujourd'hui. Elle se forçait d'être la garce qu'elle était, de faire semblant d'aimer les garçons, d'être une fille parfaite comme le voulait sa famille. Voilà ce qu'était sa carapace, cette chose si lourde à porter et qui l'empêchait d'avancer, mais pourtant une si grande protection …

Elle avait était populaire, jusqu'à qu'elle finisse à avouer la vérité à quelqu'un, et cette vérité avait éclaté dans tout le lycée. Les gens avaient commencé à la mépriser, à se moquer d'elle et à la persécuter, elle avait enduré ça seulement deux mois, mais cela lui avait suffit pour se promettre de ne plus jamais l'avouer à personne. Et ne pas se l'avouer à soi-même non plus d'ailleurs …

Finissant de se coiffer, elle se dirigea dans le salon de son appartement près de l'université NYIH, que ses parents lui avaient acheté quelques mois plus tôt. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures à talons compensés, elle attrapa ses clefs, son téléphone portable et son sac, puis sortit de sa maison rapidement. Elle descendit les escaliers frénétiquement, arrivée en bas, elle sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers la fac, à dix minutes à pied. Tout en marchant, elle sortit son IPhone et ses écouteurs, et plaça ces derniers sur ses oreilles, et tandis qu'elle marchait, elle écoutait des vieilles chansons pour se détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant _The New York Institute of the Humanities._

Elle tenta de s'encourager, elle respira et inspira deux fois, et ouvrit la porte de l'accueil qui se tenait devant elle. Elle arriva dans le hall, et se dirigea vers le tableau central. Elle regarda sur son emploi du temps, pour savoir par quel cours elle commençait aujourd'hui.

_Anglais … Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée … _Pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en lisant le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Elle alla avec une marche fière, en direction de la salle de cours du deuxième étage, pour son premier cours de l'année scolaire. En passant par certains couloirs, elle eut le droits à quelques sifflements d'une bande de garçons et à quelques regards pas vraiment discret, portés à son incroyable postérieur. _Idiots de garçons … _Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle continua à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à la salle qu'elle voulait. Elle rentra et s'installa à une place au fond de l'énorme salle qu'était celle de Mister Foog, le professeur d'Anglais des premières années. Quinn espérait intérieurement qu'aucun garçon ne viendrait se mettre à côté d'elle pour lui parler ou même essayer de la draguer, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait vraiment pas, et les garçons et les hommes faisaient aussi partis de ces choses qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement pas apprécier. À dire vrai, elle aurait surtout aimé rester toute seule sans personne à côté.

Elle regarda les personnes défilés les unes après les autres, quand une jeune fille brune avec des habits d'une laideur incomparable se plaça à côté d'elle. Quinn n'y prêta aucune attention, enfermée dans sa bulle, elle regarda juste le professeur entrer dans la pièce, faire ses présentations. La brune à côté d'elle se retourna vers elle et la salua.

« Bonjour, je me présente. Rachel Berry, 19 ans, en provenance de Lima. Et toi ? » Dit la brunette alias _Rachel _à côté d'elle.

Les quelques premières secondes, Quinn pensa que Rachel parlait beaucoup trop et ne daigna pas lui prêter de l'attention. Puis Quinn finit par se retourner.

Elle fit face à une jolie brunette, avec des cheveux longs parfaitement lisses, des fossettes creusées et un nez assez gros _mais très mignon_, pensa Quinn. Elle trouvait cette fille simplement belle, et son regard s'égara sur elle.

« Quinn ... » Réussit-elle à marmonner tandis qu'elle serrait la main de Rachel Berry.

Et soudainement, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais sa carapace lui semblait lourde, _tellement lourde _à porter ...


End file.
